Él contra el mundo
by Jessle
Summary: Una nueva misión amenaza con destruir la poca paz que había encontrado Saruhiko.


_Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes no son mios. Solo escribo esta historia por diversión y por que como buena fujoshi, veo yaoi mal disimulado en el anime y no puedo evitar que mi mente empiece a imaginar cosas raras._

_Yei, cinica aparte._

_Como sea, disfruten la lectura ;)_

* * *

No caminaba con prisa, a pesar del mensaje recibido hacía media hora por su superior. Era su día libre después de todo.

Maldijo en voz baja a todo lo que se le vino en mente, pero aún asi cumplió con el deber y se alistó con su uniforme para encontrarse con el líder de SCEPTER 4.

Al llegar, tocó un par de veces y esperó el permiso para entrar. Cuando entró, lo primero que le extrañó fue el gesto tan serio del rey azul, uno que no le había visto desde el problema con Suoh Mikoto, aquel hombre de pelo rojo y alborotado cuyo gran poder amenazó alguna vez con destruir una considerable porción de Japón.

Con disimulo y por costumbre, dirigió la mirada a los lados de la amplia sala, tratando de encontrar a la teniente Awashima. Lo segundo que le extrañó fue el hecho de no notar su presencia.

Una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por venir Fushimi-kun, espero no haber importunado

_¡No, que va!, _le habría encantado contestar, pero eso seguramente no le agradaría al otro y no quería acarrearse problemas innecesarios. Asi que solo movió levemente la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo, lo que le dio la pauta al mayor para seguir hablando.

-Excelente. Seré lo más breve que pueda, porfavor toma asiento

Hizo un movimiento con una mano señalando una silla frente a su escritorio. Lo que le dio a entender a Saruhiko que este quería que tomara asiento. En otra situación, se habría negado, pero las cosas parecían realmente serias por lo que aceptó la invitación.

-Como sabrás, desde hace unas semanas HOMRA carece de un líder- empezó el mayor

Nada que el no supiera ya.

-Y de unos días para acá, me he dado cuenta de algunos movimientos fuera de lo normal entre algunos de sus miembros, siendo más específico, en los que eran más apegados al rey rojo.

¿Es que ese hombre tenia cámaras instaladas en todo el condenado país o que? Que de todo se enteraba. Estaría bien si ahí se quedara el asunto, pero claro que no lo hacia, tenia siempre que involucrarlos a ellos. Se esforzó para no reírse de sus propias ideas.

Fue después, que su cerebro procesó por completo las palabras que cayó en cuenta de que si se refería a los más apegados al rey, entonces el asunto involucraba también a cierta persona de su pasado, misma con la que no había tenido contacto desde la muerte del rey rojo.

La fuerza de voluntad fue la única que le permitió conservar su careta de estoicidad.

El mayor acostumbrado a la falta de palabras del más joven siguió hablando.

-Quiero que sepas que no te pediría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario, por que a pesar de todo te tengo aprecio. Has cumplido muy bien con tu trabajo y has demostrado ser muy eficiente.

Halagos. Esos que salen cuando alguien quiere pedir algo difícil. O ordenar, cualquiera sea el caso.

- Pero es por eso mismo, y por las circunstancias, que creo que serías el candidato perfecto para hacerte cargo- El mayor evaluó la expresión de su tercero al mando

- Entiendo, ¿que quiere que haga?- contestó firme, sin demostrar por fuera lo que sentía por dentro, todo un revoltijo de emociones encontradas.

El capitán Munakata se acomodó en su mullida silla.

-Tendrás que hacerte pasar como uno de ellos, aparentando que quieres volver a ser parte del clan.

Eso es lo comúnmente conocido como una orden sin derecho a replica.

-¿Q-qué dice? - A pesar de su experiencia ocultando sus emociones, no pudo evitar sonar como sonó y que aparte de eso su lengua lo traicionara ¡¿de cuando a acá el tartamudeaba?!

- Implica muchos riesgos, los he calculado y hay un 50% de probabilidad de que las cosas no terminen bien. Pero ya sabes como son ellos. tan leales entre si, que aun a los de más bajo rango nos hes difícil sacarles información. Por eso insisto en que a ti que los conoces se te hará más fácil.

Ok. Viéndolo de ese forma tenía lógica.

Cualquier otra cosa, el la habría aceptado sin rechistar. Pero esto era diferente.

Podía imaginárselo. Iba a ser complicado, muy complicado. Probablemente doloroso.

-Sé que no es una decisión que puedas tomar de inmediato. Te doy hasta mañana para que lo pienses- Con eso al parecer daba por terminada la charla.

Agradeció en silencio, e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

El paisaje oscuro de afuera que podía ver por los grandes ventanales le daba una idea vaga de lo tarde que ya era. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su pequeño departamento, al que llegó en poco tiempo.

Ya estando ahi decidió no cenar y se echó sin el mayor cuidado en su cama.

Antes de quedarse dormido, cuando por fin logró callar a la razón y solo podía escuchar los ruegos de su agitado corazón, olvidó las consecuencias y decidió que aceptaría.

Una risa corta y triste brotó de sus labios.

La segunda decisión más difícil e importante en su vida y ambas involucrando al clan rojo.

Que mierda que era el destino con él.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy, siento que sea tan corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo. _

_Agradeceré cualquier critica constructiva, aún soy novata en esto de escribir_


End file.
